hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 134
The Island's Secret (島の秘密, Gēmu no Himitsu) is the 134th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon and Killua sell some cards from their free slots to get some money, as the two continue to decide on what they'll do next, they come up with an idea to buy a map, to which they have buy at a shop. After looking at the less detailed version of a map they bought, they ask directions on the whereabouts of the city of Masadora from the shopkeeper. When giving directions, the shopkeeper warns them about a group of bandits that will attack travelers and monsters lurking around in the next area. This brings excitement to the two boys as they head on their way to Masadora. Upon their way, a girl named Biscuit approaches them and asks if she can join them, which Killua declines, since she'll just be a hindrance for them, to which Biscuit takes it an insult though not directly telling them. As the two continues on their way, Biscuit insists on joining the two and follows them. Members of the Phantom Troupe, respectively Shalnark, Shizuku, and Kortopi, are inside the game, located in the town of Rubicuta. Shalnark gathers information and learns that inhabitants inside the game, to which he asked a question that they can only give standards answers, to questions that were out of their role, which means they are people created inside the game. Shalnark summons his binders and gets 2 cards out, the original card and a copy which Kortopi made and when he says Gain only the original card transform into an item. Shalnark then explains that there is a default prevention system that works within the game further more, he also explains that Shizuku's vacuum cleaner, Blinky, can inhale other thing, but not those who have special abilities and much to a surprise Shalnark reveals that the game isn't in an imaginary world, but its actually taking place somewhere in the real world. Shalnark tells them that anything can be prove or explained with Nen also he explains the trick of the players body disappearance instead a trick that teleports a player by using their Hatsu. By completing the game 3 cards from the game can be acquired from the game to the real world however for Shalnark as continues his explanation, since the game is part of the real world there's not only 3 items you can bring, but all of the items from the game can be acquired. Shalnark has an eye on some of the items or rare cards in the game and he mentions about a card called "Eye of God". Shalnark tells Kortopi and Shizuku to find Phinks and Feitan so that they can work all together. Meanwhile Phinks and Feitan kill a player named Latarza, the player who first casts a "Trace" spell on Killua. The two steal Latarza's map and his spell cards. Phinks suggests that the two work independently and have a contest on which of them will get the most players to kill to which Feitan agrees but reminds Phinks to take the players' cards before killing them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_134 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 14 Category:Greed Island arc